1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the same.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
With the advancement of technology, mobile terminals have various functions. For example, as functions of current mobile terminals are diversified, the mobile terminals are implemented as multimedia devices having a photographing function of taking a picture or shooting video. Also, current mobile terminals are providing a more variety and number of camera operation modes for capturing an image or shooting video that satisfies needs of a user.
In addition, current mobile terminals can zoom in and display a region, corresponding to a portion of an image sensed by a camera, at a predetermined magnification according to a selection of a user, or may zoom out and display a portion of the zoomed-in image. Also, the current mobile terminals may store the zoomed-in or zoomed-out image in the form of still images or moving images according to a selection of the user. Various methods are being researched for enabling a user to more easily manipulate the various functions of a camera to capture a desired image.